


The Best Listener

by IPG_KENT



Series: Writer's Side of Me [8]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IPG_KENT/pseuds/IPG_KENT
Summary: love to the nature





	The Best Listener

There was time when I just want to sit down by the seaside,

stare vacantly at the ocean,

listen to the sound of the waves,

and just enjoy the nature,

The ocean can't talk or listen,

but it feels like it is the best listener,

who listens to my problem,

without questioning why and how,

Indeed he created the nature,

to give peace and tranquility,

to the soul,

who seek for happiness.

 

Sincerely,

ecang.


End file.
